


Muscle Memory

by OneGoodEye (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneGoodEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George thinks the muscle memory is the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muscle Memory

George thinks that muscle memory is the worst of losing Fred. When he thinks of prank to play on Ron and looks back at Fred only to find. He was gone not just gone like when they had a fight when they were younger gone as in Gone. The moment of realization always hit the hardest. 

He wonders if it will ever stop,if it makes him a bad person to wish he could forget him.

**Author's Note:**

> First work please be nice.  
> I'm really sorry for my grammar and spelling also I'm sorry if it doesn't make that much sense.


End file.
